Tears of the Moon
by Yukisora
Summary: Kagome, a Lunar Goddess, yearns to know the tru meanings of love, and experience it's magical wonders for herself. Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, has long since hardened his heart against any and all emotion. COMPLETE!
1. Goddess of the Moon

Disclaimer: I own InuYasha no more than I own a decent grade in my extra mathematics course. This disclaimer also applies to later chapters, so please, don't sue. (To Rumiko Takahashi and laywers, I have a total of $0.50 in my piggy bank, sure you'd want to go to the trouble?)  
  
Prologue  
  
When I'm alone at night,  
And my moon shed its tears,  
I know my world would come right  
If only you were here.  
  
Without you my heart is empty  
Of all but the memories it keeps.  
You, only you, stay inside me  
In the night while my moon weeps.  
  
-Nora Roberts  
  
Chapter One: Goddess of the Moon  
  
The moon, with all its peaceful, silver glow and enchanting, gentle beauty has witnessed the many couples who had become one in its reassuring moonlight beams. Many had been lured into love, and had fallen in love, at its simple, yet elegant beauty.  
  
Atop the giant silver moon, born along with this romantic creation at the dawn of time, resides the lunar goddess, Kagome.  
  
Her lovely features, which could have raised the dead out of their graves, were marred by the brooding frown, tugging at her lips. Her sea- gray eyes were clouded with dissatisfaction, as she gazed at yet another couple falling in love.  
  
Her long, raven black hair shimmered from their own power, and her silver gown fluttered, though no wind reached this high into the air. She sighed, as she turned her prying eyes away from the humans she'd been watching down below.  
  
Love.  
  
This four letter word is the cause of so much pain. And yet, it's the reason for eternal bliss and joy. Kagome knew that her appearance were beautiful enough to catch the attention of all the gods in Ecclesia, but no such god had caught her attention in return.  
Yearning for the love she'd never had, she fiddled uselessly at the spheric crystal hanging around her neck. The crystal, which was bluish- silver in color, glowed bright orange, even in her starlit room. It was a gift from Father Universe (InuTaisho-sama*) and Mother Earth (Higurashi- hime*). It's a symbol of her status in heaven, and held her immortality inside its orange flames. As long as this necklace is around her neck, not only can she never die, but also no one-in Ecclesia or on Earth-can ever harm her.  
  
Many have tried to steal this wondrous jewel from the goddess. But, if they ever get it away from Kagome, they would find that the crystal would suddenly turn dull, for the flame inside had extinguish. Only with the aura of Kagome, and contact with her ivory skin, would the flame ignite once again. However, even though it will not bring immortality to any wielder but Kagome, it's magical properties has the ability to heal any wounds, and bring back any and all people from the doors of death, but at a price.  
  
A single crescent moon, embedded deeply into her skin by the sparkles of stardust, which had been born when the universe was still considered to be young, shone in its internal light. This is proof as Goddess of the Moon, and showed the power she held. For every millennium that passed, a new puff of stardust would appear, signaling that her powers had increased.  
  
Tied down. Kagome frowned. That's what this is. Tied down, and doom to all eternity, never to find fulfillment. I cannot leave my kingdom, and no god could satisfy me. will I never find love?  
  
Kagome sighed, as the sight of the humans returned to her mind. Why is it so easy for humans? What is it that humans have.that I don't? why do they find love ever so effortlessly?  
  
Should I.  
  
"You're planning your leave, aren't you?"  
  
Turning quickly, Kagome relaxed when she recognized Sango, the Goddess of Balance. She, along with Miroku, ensured that Naraku, the God of Chaos, did not create too much havoc.  
  
The last time Naraku had gotten out of control, the Bubonic Plaque had erupted, killing thousands.  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango. Her best friend wouldn't be what most would call stunning, but she won't be turning male heads away either. "Hai*."  
  
It was the first time she spoke that night. Her musical voice rang into the night's air currents, stirring the hearts of every lover.  
  
Sango sighed. "I don't understand. What is wrong with InuYasha?" she asked, naming the later made God of Fire. "He suits you."  
  
"And is half in love with the mortal, Kikyo." The lunar goddess replied swiftly. She rose from her throne, and embraced her friend. Tears sprang forth her eyes, for she didn't know when they would see one another again.  
  
"Father Universe and Mother Earth would not be pleased." Sango warned her, her eyes clouded with worry.  
  
"Mother Earth would watch over me."  
  
"What is so wonderful about the mortal realm?" Sango pleaded. "All they do is kill off one another without a single thought of remorse."  
  
"I don't know, Sango. But I must go. I know the consequences of my actions. I'm willing to face them-if I find love." Kagome smiled, and waved her hands. A silver scroll, with a large moon on the top appeared. "Would you watch over my kingdom during my leave?"  
  
"Of course." Sango replied, taking the scroll into her hands. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, as she bid Kagome farewell. "You'll come back, won't you?"  
  
"Treat my kingdom well, my dearest friend." The Goddess whispered, as she descended to the Earth below, leaving behind her a trail of shimmering moondust and a slight ripple in the air.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, turned his head abruptly towards the moon. His eyes were furrowed, and he wondered at the movement he'd caught at the edge of his vision. "Something amiss, m'lord?" Jaken, one of the many servants and henchmen of Sesshoumaru, asked, and turned his won large eyes towards the moon. He could not, however, see the problem.  
  
Jaken could never be described as good looking, even if one was trying to be polite. Eyes large and popping, skin a very. "fascinating" green, and add to all that a height of two feet and with a feeble, pointed chin? No, Jaken is not very pleasant to look at, at all.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave no reply, but then Jaken hadn't really expected one. it was rare for Lord Sesshoumaru to reveal thoughts to anyone, not even to Jaken himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued watching the moon. Ever since he'd been a young youkai*, Sesshoumaru had loved the moon. The gentle lights and its loving beam. Sesshoumaru felt as thought he had fallen in love with it ever since his birth, centuries ago.  
  
His mother, the Lady Yukisora*, had asked him once what sign he'd wanted as the Heir to the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru had picked a crescent moon.  
  
The moon appears to be less illuminant than usual. The demon lord observed. As though it's source of light had died out.What was that thing I had caught sight of?  
  
Frowning slightly, he started walking, only to pause. "Take Rin back to the castle." He said, naming the little ningen* girl that travels with them. "I shall be back within this lunar cycle."  
  
"Aye, m'lord."  
  
Then, before his servant even finished bowing, he had taken to the sky. 


	2. The Maiden Sitting by the Pond

Chapter Two: The Maiden Sitting by the Pond  
  
A young Sesshoumaru wandered around his father's estate. His father had just brought home a human lady. But the Lady Ebony did not appear to like Sesshoumaru very much. "Okaasan*!" the young youkai called, hoping his mother could hear him. "Okaasan! Where are you?"  
  
Lifting his nose towards the air, he sniffed. Catching his mother's scent toward the east, he ran for her immediately. Inside the cave, he could see his mother sitting with a woman, a look of pain contorting her lovely features.  
  
"Okaasan!" he called out happily.  
  
Lady Yukisora looked up, and smiled sadly at her son. "Sesshou, darling, what brings you out here? I thought you were greeting the new lady?"  
  
Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side. How could his mother have found out about the Lady Ebony? She had not been introduced to her yet. "I do not like her, Okaasan. She smells of fish and sweat."  
  
His mother held out her arms, and Sesshoumaru ran into them. "And besides, Okaasan, I wanted to be with you. Today is our special day, remember? You're going to tell me my legend!"  
  
"Of my darling." The youkai lady weeped, tiny teardrops dripping down her cheeks. "Oh my dear, sweet darling."  
  
Sesshoumaru was alarmed. "Okaasan?!"  
  
"Okaasan has to leave, my sweet Sesshoumaru."  
  
"L-leave? Leave where?"  
  
"It's best that I do not see you ever again." the Lady sobbed, trying her best to compose herself. "But, before I go, I have one final task to do for you. What sign would you wish for? The symbol of your inheritance to the Western throne?"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought hard, and a picture of a crescent moon came to his mind. "A crescent moon, Okaasan."  
  
"A crescent moon." Lady Yukisora repeated softly, a bittersweet smile tugging at her lips. "Of course." She touched her son's forehead and golden light emanated from her hands. When she removed them, a moon laid in their wake.  
  
"Hold this sign to you heart, my darling." She whispered, and swept from the cave, her kimono fluttering behind her.  
  
Sesshoumaru, shocked that his mother had left, jerked out of his seat. The gnarly lady his mother had been with held him to the ground.  
  
"Not now, sweetling." She said, smiling a frightful smile his way. her teeth had all gone black from the lack of attention, and some had fallen out. Her face was just as hideous: old, wrinkled, with warts all over her face.  
  
"Who are you? How dare you touch me? I command you to let me loose this instant!"  
  
"It's in your fate, my sweetling." She said, smiling at him again. "You two are never to meet again."  
  
"LET ME LOOSE! THAT'S RIDICULOUS! OKAASAN! OKAASAN!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rushing through the night sky, Sesshoumaru felt the winds gently caress his face.  
  
Shaking his head as though trying to get his thoughts out of his mind, he wondered why he would think of that day in a time like this.  
  
He growled slightly, as he remembered how he had lost control that day. After his mother's disappearance, Sesshoumaru had trained his control until he was possitive that he would not loose control like that again. And over the years, he had taught himself how to never care for another like he did for his mother ever again.  
  
Ever since that day, he never smiled again.  
  
Through the centuries, he had searched far and wide for any signs of his mother, to no avail. As he flew through the air, the woman's words returned to him.  
  
"You two are never to meet again."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Calm down, my Prince." The old lady replied calmly. "My Lady Yukisora has instructed for me to tell you your legend.  
  
"Dochirasama de irasshaimasu ka*?!" Sesshoumaru asked sharply, eyes glaring hard into hers.  
  
"I am the one gifted with the Sight." The lady stood up for the first time. Even Sesshoumaru, who had been young and ignorant then, could sense the ancient powers emanating from her body. "Will you listen now, Master Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Disgruntled and defeated, the little pup settled down. "Talk fast."  
  
"I, Emikukami, am here to tell the fortune of Sesshoumaru, future Demon Lord of the Western Lands."  
  
Eyes closed, hands light touching his, she spoke. While her voice had been light and misty before, it now is low, deep, and rumbling. It was as thought someone was speaking through Emikukami instead.  
  
"The Prince of the Western Lands, born into the third generation of the royal Taiyoukai* family, shall have a destiny like no others to his ancestral line. His marking and his destiny shall mirror one another. During the night the sixteenth moon and star aligns, destiny shall overtake reality. Times of great peril arise for both the Prince and the Kingdom.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, future Lord of the Western Lands, hear my prophecy and remember it well. For the winds of change is blowing."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That was nothing but a bunch of dog dung. Were the thoughts of the Lord as he flew over the treetops. Gritting his teeth, he jumped to the clearing.  
  
Sniffing the air of scents that do not belong, he headed towards the west. The roaring of a waterfall could be heard, and the sweet chirping of a nightingale. The chirping stopped, however, when it sensed the lord's presence.  
  
"What's wrong?" a voice asked. Sesshoumaru stopped, when he heard it. never had he heard such a heavenly sound. Who had voiced it? "Do you feel something?"  
  
Stepping out of the shadows, as though her question had been his cue, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly when he caught sight of the girl sitting there. The surrounding seemed to dim as his eyes locked onto hers.  
  
Her dark hair looked softer than the silk of a silkworm. Her eyes the most beautiful of diamonds. Skin as white as ivory, with the most well made gown ever created. Sesshoumaru thought he caught something on her forehead. But she shook out her hair, and it disappeared behind her brushing bangs.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, and Sesshoumaru growled his delight.  
  
"Who are you?" He wanted to hear her voice again. he never wants her to stop talking.  
  
"Me? You can say I'm your ordinary ningen girl."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eyeing the stranger carefully, Kagome did some calculations in her head. From what she's sensed from him so far, he didn't want to attack her.  
  
But judging from the ki* that's emanating out of his body, she knew he was no human either. "Me? You can say I'm your ordinary ningen girl."  
  
The demon smirked, this being the first time he'd changed his expression since their whole encounter. "Really?" he remarked dryly, sarcasm dripping out of his voice. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"  
  
"Because you're no human yourself?"  
  
Kagome's heart was hammering. her stranger was tall, slender, and more graceful than any being she had ever seen. Truly, he could have been a god.  
  
His long snowy hair tumbled past his waist, and ruffled as the night air teased its delicate strands. His kimono was made from the finest of silk, so Kagome knew he was no poor young chap. And from the armor he's wearing, Kagome could deduct that he's a warrior.  
  
His eyes were a beautiful golden amber. His face white, and smooth. Two crimson stripes slashed the sides of his face. And his forehead-  
  
His forehead boasted of a blue crescent moon.  
  
Kagome's breath came in short gasps, as she eyed the moon on his head. It was the complete opposite of hers. While her's is white, his is a dark blue. While hers was pointing to the right, his was pointing to the left. But there's no mistake-  
  
It's a crescent moon.  
  
"What's that symbol for?" she asked, pointing at his forehead. "Are you royalty?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Was the simple reply. Kagome was once again shocked into silence. In the past, the many gods that approached her boasted of their power and status in Ecclesia*. This stranger, however, made no show of telling her more than she asked.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Smiling wryly, Kagome bounced his question back, just has he had done before. "What's yours?"  
  
His eyes narrowed, and Kagome knew then that he's not used to people taunting him. just what type of person is he?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in heaven, lightning was threatening to erupt onto earth, as a shadowed figure raged. "What is Kagome doing down on Earth? Has she lost all sense?!"  
  
The many gods trembled beneath, fearing the rage of their Father Universe. The largest and most powerful of all gods in Ecclesia, InuTaisho- sama was the most feared god in all of heaven. He wear authority and respect like a cloak, and his dark eyes shimmered like the many stars.  
  
Tonight, however, his eyes were like the rages of an exploding star.  
  
"Please, my love." A gentle voice rang out, soothing everything in its wake. "Do calm down. You and I both have known Kagome has been restless in her kingdom."  
  
Mother Earth stepped toward her husband, and sat him back down onto the throne. Her features were curvy and scrupulous. Her eyes the most gentle and loving ones you would ever have the fortune to gaze upon.  
  
Settling down, and taking deep breaths, the High Lord tried to prevent himself from further frightening his subjects. "Well? What will we do now? We cannot have my daughter running about on Earth."  
  
"If my lord may." A voice called out.  
  
InuTaisho turned his head toward the left. "Speak, Naraku."  
  
A tall man, muscular and pale, came forth. His long wavy hair and bangs hid his red eyes from view, but everyone in the room can tell he was just as upset by this news as is with InuTaisho. "Why not send someone to bring Kagome back?"  
  
"And who," the lord bore down on him, "shall I place this task upon?"  
  
"I am most willing, my lord."  
  
InuTaisho shared a look with his mate. Both knew that Naraku had harnessed feelings for Kagome for some time now. Both also knew that if Naraku was allowed onto Earth again, he would be causing trouble beyond belief.  
  
And yet.  
  
Higurashi-hime nodded at her husband. Turning back to the kneeling god, InuTaisho boomed. "You have our permission, Naraku, to descend down upon Earth. You may do as your nature dictates. But be warned, if damage comes too often, you will find that my brethren and I will be most displeased."  
  
"Of course, my lord." 


	3. Kagura

Chapter Three: Kagura  
  
Sesshoumaru had invited Kagome back to the palace. After bouts of tricks and sly talking, the two finally had to tell their names to each other, since Rin had asked for it.  
Still, Sesshoumaru did not know who his stranger is, and why he felt so compelled to her.  
He watched as she played with Rin around his estate. His garden wasn't at all that bad. Surrounded with willow trees and many exotic flowers, the area smelled of firmly perfumed air.  
A small pond lay in the center of the garden, boasting of a roaring waterfall. Lily pads drifted on its surface, while bees and butterflies flapped over to sniff its heavenly scent.  
Truly, the garden is beautiful.  
Sesshoumaru looked up, when he saw the shadow descend upon him. Kagome, who carried a tired Rin, settled her onto his lap. "She speaks most highly of you." Kagome said, as she sat down beside him under the willow tree. "She thinks of you as her father."  
Sesshoumaru didn't how to respond to his, so he simply didn't reply.  
"So, how did you come by her anyway?" Kagome asked, eyes filled with interest. "She's human, and you're youkai. I had thought there's conflict between the two race?"  
"There is." Sesshoumaru replied, his disgust at the weak mortal race bubbling inside his body. "Rin was just a girl who had attempted to heal me after a battle against some rivaling youkai. When she was killed by a pack of wolves, I gave back her life in return."  
"Gave back her life?"  
Sesshoumaru touched the blade by his side, careful not to wake the sleeping girl on his lap. "My Tenseiga has the ability to bring back the dead."  
Not knowing what she should say to something like this, Kagome just said the first thing that came to mind. "Wow."  
Smirking slightly, Sesshoumaru rose with Rin tucked snugly in his arms. "I'll send a servant to bring you back to your quarter. Good night, Kagome."  
Before Kagome returned the comment, he had gone off with Rin. That damned demon speed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"That's enough, Kanna." Naraku said, sending the girl completely in white off. "Leave." Bowing, she left without question, carrying the mirror she'd carried with her. Naraku snarled, as he thought back to that insignificant youkai conversing with Kagome. Was he why Kagome had left Ecclesia? To be with that mortal? Calling his servants the usual way, a heart appeared on his left hand. Squeezing it tightly in his palm, a short gasp could be heard, before the stumbling of feet came into view. Crying from the pain of her heart, a woman came in, clutching her chest. Her long black hair was put into a bun on the two of her head, two feathers used as hair ornaments. Her face was rather pretty, for she had large eyes and a full red lips. With a body rivaling that of a model's, any mortal male that caught sight of her would immediately fall for her charms. "Nani*?" she gasped, the word barely escaping her lips. Naraku released the heart, and she calmed down enough to take in air. "It's time again, Kagura, for you to do another job for me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome laid down on her canopy bed, surprised to find it almost as comfortable as the one she had back in her kingdom.  
Her bedroom was furnished very nicely. Not surprising, since she's living inside a castle the size of Sesshoumaru's. Her walls were painted a beautiful golden orange, with a reddish carpet to boot. The closets, drawers, and desks were made out of the most beautiful of mahogany wood. Her four poster bed was completed with at least ten satin pillows.  
But sinking into her bed, Kagome found that she could not sleep. Instead, her thoughts were mainly composed of the new stranger she had met just last night.  
His mannerism intrigued her. He appeared stoic all the time. But Kagome had caught him smiling faintly-but affectionately-at Rin just the past morning.  
His conversation intrigued her. Kagome knew that he didn't like to speak about himself. He appeared to be very private. Yet, he had open up to her that afternoon, speaking about his past with Rin. Did that mean something?  
Getting out of bed, she walked over to the window. It was a clear night, with not a single cloud in sight. The moon shone brightly against the night sky. But Kagome knew it didn't have its usual effect on people. Its goddess is not up there.  
Sending the moon a tendril of her powers, she smiled in satisfaction as it gave an extra glow for its queen. How are you up there?  
She expected no answer, for Mother Earth prevents her earthlings from entering Ecclesia. Only the chosen few can go on to heaven.  
The High Lords would have found out about her disappearance by then. Thinking of today, Kagome found herself not to care so much. She'll face the consequences, when they come.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Please Oneesan*?" Rin begged at breakfast, her large eyes pleading and imploring. "Please come with Rin to pick flowers?" she asked, using the cute third person view.  
Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru briefly. They were in his castle after all. Suddenly, grinning mischievously, Kagome answered cheerfully. "Sure Rin, if Sesshoumaru comes with us."  
"Sama." The girl automatically corrected. "Sesshoumaru-sama." Then she turned to her idol with those same puppy dog eyes. "Please, Sesshoumaru- sama?"  
Sesshoumaru, like so many times before, found that he cannot refuse those large brown eyes. How can he? "Alright, Rin." He said monotonously.  
Cheering triumphantly, and jumping around from exhilaration, Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and hugged him hard on the knees. "Go-chisôsama deshita*, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said, thanking him with all her heart. She's going to pick flowers with Kagome Oneesan!  
Laughing slightly, Kagome got sat down, as the servants came in with their breakfast. Placing the food down on the dining table, the servants served their masters and bowing deeply, left the room.  
Kagome chewed at her food a bit, as Rin scarfed down her breakfast. "Rin!" The goddess cried out, shocked at the young girl's lack of table manners. She glanced over at Sesshoumaru. "Have you taught her nothing?"  
Rin seemed to have caught something that passed between her two idols. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama taught Rin a lot of things."  
"Then why are you eating like that, Rin?"  
Rin grinned then, relieved that was the cause of all this trouble. "Because Rin wants to go flower picking already, Oneesan!"  
For the second time that week, Kagome found herself to be lost for words. Sesshoumaru, however, stepped in. "Slow down Rin, or you shall embarrass me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Unknown to both Kagome and Sesshoumaru, they had an unwanted figures spying on them the whole time. Kagura had found it rather disgusting at how sappy Kagome and that mortal demon was.  
They looked like they were in love.  
Shaking her head, as though trying to get the horror of being in love out of her mind, she promptly decided to concentrate on her task. She had already began the negotiations. Those bunch of fools over North believed she really was some sort of prophet.  
She turned to the swarm of overlarge bee/fly demons around her. "Keep watch over him." She ordered, her voice as cold as the arctic ice. Her eyes flashed red, and an evil sneer erupted from her lips as thoughts of her own plan returned to her mind. "As the subjects to Chaos, we wouldn't want Naraku to be disappointed at us, would we?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the meadow. Somehow, you just cannot appreciate beauty like this in Ecclesia. In heaven, everything is perfect, so the meadows above is simply just another meadow.  
Rin ran over to the meadow, happiness bubbling out of her like an overly flooded sink. Her brown eyes shone with such genuine happiness, it was hard for anyone to feel down in her presence.  
"Oneesan!" she called, waving her little arms in the air. "Come on, Oneesan! There are lots of pretty flowers!"  
Laughing, Kagome jumped into the action along with Rin. The two females picked bouquet after bouquets from the field, leaving thousands of flowers more for others to enjoy.  
Carrying a sparkling of fragrant flowers in her hands, Rin handed one to Sesshoumaru. "Here, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said, smiling happily up at him. Kagome almost laughed, when Sesshoumaru gave his usual monotone "Arigatô*."  
Beaming up happily at the man that saved her life, Rin ran over to Kagome. "Here, Oneesan!" she said, handing her a bouquet of flowers of her own.  
Kagome accepted the flowers enthusiastically. In all her years of watching, she'd never seen a human as bubbly and cheerful as Rin. And she'd been watching for a long time.  
It wasn't until too late that the three realized that someone else was with them. Someone who'd been there for a long time. Kagura, who had stepped out of the shadows, smirked at them sinisterly.  
"Not up to your usual levels, Kagome?" Kagura sneered, the expression contorting her entire face. "What a shame, being the Moon Goddess as you are."  
For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru took his eyes off his enemy, as he whipped his gaze towards the girl by his side. Moon Goddess she said?  
Kagome, meanwhile, looked stricken by Kagura's appearance on Earth. If Kagura is here, Naraku must be here. Was the High Lords this desperate to have her back in Ecclesia? Whatever possessed them to send Naraku down onto Earth?!  
"Where's Naraku?"  
Kagura smirked. "Our dear lord and master? Cowering in his little safe kingdom as usual, sending his grudging servants to work." She stopped her talking, however, when the bee/fly creatures behind her started to buzz angrily.  
Stick to the task, Kagura! Do not think of veering off direction, for we are watching for our lord and master!  
Holding back the rage that was making her want to tear them apart, Kagura instead opted for turning to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, is it? The Demon Lord of the.whatsit? .Western Lands?" She smirked. "Shouldn't you be worrying over other things than your koibito and your kodomo?"  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, growing colder than usual. "Such as?"  
"Your life." Was the simple reply. Kagura opened her fan, as winds rushed to their mistress's aid. Tuffs of breezes, which had played along with them before now, turned to knives that can slice through trees in the air. Little puffs of winds before now turned to tornado, ready to kill off the goddess and demon.  
Rin cowered behind Kagome, clinging tightly at her dress, as she fought from being blown off by the wind. "You forget yourself." Kagome cried, eyes blazing with white-hot anger at the thought that Kagura would dare harm such an adorable little girl. "Do you dare match your attacks against mine?"  
Even though it was day, the sun's light was suddenly blocked by the enlarged moon, which turned to cover its gentle beams. The entire blue sky turned darker than night. The single source of light in the entire area was the blood red moon, as angered as its queen.  
Kagome's entire feature glowed a bright reddish, silver. Her dark hair fanned out behind her, merging with the dark night sky. Her sea-gray eyes now glowed complete silver, as raw power streamed in her veins.  
Pointing a finger at both the ningen and youkai, the two felt a bubble of power surround them, preventing from Kagura's winds. Another finger pointed at Kagura, and the winds stopped all together, for the subject to chaos had bubbled to the ground, feeling as though hundredths of tons of water had erupted onto herself.  
"Remember well, Kagura, the next time you choose to trouble those I care for, pay heed, for I am stronger than you!"  
Kagura, glaring daggers at Kagome, swiped at a feather on her hair. It grew larger and larger, until Kagura was enabled to sit on it. Flying up into the air with the wind currents still beneath her, she looked over to Sesshoumaru. "We'll be back." 


	4. Naraku, God of Chaos

Chapter Four: Naraku, the God of Chaos  
  
Slowly, the moon passed, allowing sunlight to seep through its diameter once more. Kagome slowly returned to her normal state. Slumping onto the ground, she wondered at Kagura's words. Rin, seeing her savior's troubled expression, ran over to her and sat on her lap. "Oneesan?" she asked sweetly, hoping she could 'turn that frown upside down.'  
  
Kagome smiled at the girl, to stop the worry she saw in her eyes. "Yes, Rin?"  
  
"Why did it suddenly turned all black?"  
  
Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru, who seemed interested in hearing the answer for himself. "Because the moon covered the sun." She replied vaguely.  
  
Rin seemed to accept the answer, though Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome. Ignoring the glare, she walked over to him, Rin clasping her gown tightly behind. "We should return. I'm tired."  
  
"And why," Sesshoumaru's velvet voice rose, "should I pay any heed to you further? A goddess? What was that creature speaking of? And subject to chaos? What is that?"  
  
"You'll have to hold these answers until we return to your castle." Kagome replied, sweeping past him with a flourish. Sesshoumaru caught her apprehension as passed him. "Please, I really am tired."  
  
Though her eyes didn't appear to be those of a tired person. They were wide and alert. Her aura showed him that she was tense, ready for action if need be.  
  
Something was up. He could sense it. That Kagura woman, she had said something that had distressed Kagome. Nodding his head, he allowed his usual cloud of fluff surround them, and ascended to the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku raged at Kagura's carelessness. "You do realize that you've alerted Sesshoumaru to his dangers!"  
  
Kagura feigned surprise. "How could that have happened?!" She cried back in turn. "How was I to know they were in that region? Playing with flowers?" She spat the last part as though it were poison in her mouth. "You told me they would be in their lovely castle, nuzzling to each other! And besides, all I did was try to get rid of that Sesshoumaru character faster for you!"  
  
"And in doing so, informed Kagome of my whereabouts, and told Sesshoumaru that he has unwanted enemies on his trail." He growled. "Unwanted enemies that he does not usually encounter."  
  
"I-how did that happen?"  
  
Naraku growled his displeasure. "Next time, stick to my orders. Do not try to go on with ideas of your own!"  
  
Kagura frowned, and stalked out of his suit in a huff, taking the entire room's air current with her. Naraku frowned, as he waited for the oxygen outside to return to him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I require answers now." The Demon Lord stated simply, the moment they returned to his castle.  
  
"First make sure no unwanted demons are on this region of your land. Second, I must place a charm on your castle, preventing Naraku from spying on us."  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. "Just who is this Naraku?" he asked, once Kagome returned to her seat.  
  
Satisfied that Naraku couldn't spy on them, she turned to him. "Naraku, you said?" Sesshoumaru inclined his head, signaling a yes. Kagome sighed. "I suppose you'll want the whole history of why he is after.actually, both of us?"  
  
Again, he nodded.  
  
At this Kagome sat up straighter, and stared right into the Demon Lord's eyes. Shaking out her bangs, Sesshoumaru caught the emblem he'd glimpsed the night they'd first met. "I am Kagome, Lunar Goddess in the realm of Ecclesia, firstborn daughter to InuTaisho-sama, Father Universe, and Higurashi-hime, Mother Earth." The moment she'd said those twenty-one words, the necklace around her neck flared a bright orange, proving her point.  
  
This was lost to Sesshoumaru, who had been an Earthling all his life. His eyes were on her forehead, at the crescent moon that was embedded there. "If you are a goddess, as you said, then why are you here on Earth? Shouldn't you be on the moon?"  
  
"That is none of your concern."  
  
"Who is this Naraku?" he asked. "You still haven't answered."  
  
"Naraku is the God of Chaos." Kagome sighed. "And he was probably sent here on Earth to bring me back to Ecclesia. But knowing Naraku, he won't until he's had his say on Earth. Which brings you into the picture, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Explain."  
  
Kagome frowned at his commanding tone, but refrained from telling him off. "Were you not listening to Kagura?"  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. Was he supposed to pick up some sort of hidden meanings? How was he to do that, when that was the first time he had met the woman?  
  
A gentle hand rested itself onto his forehead. For a moment Sesshoumaru thought-  
  
"Here, think back." Kagome said, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
. Our dear lord and master? Cowering in his little safe kingdom as usual, sending his grudging servants to work .  
  
. Shouldn't you be worrying over other things than your koibito and your kodomo .  
  
. We'll be back .  
  
. Kagome, hugging a woman goodbye, as she reached her decision to come down to Earth, even when doing so, she would have to face the wrath of her father and mother.  
  
Hastily, the hand drew away from his forehead. Sesshoumaru frowned at the last part of her memories. She came to Earth without permission? What did that mean?  
  
"Do you catch Kagura's drift?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at her and nodded. "More trouble is to come. For our lives and."  
  
"Times of great peril arise for both the Prince and the Kingdom. Hear my prophecy, and remember it well. For the winds of change is blowing."  
  
".for my Kingdom."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was hard for anyone to stay asleep that night. Rin, who had no idea what is going on, knew that something was wrong because both Kagome and Sesshoumaru "seems so very sad."  
  
Kagome, of course, worried over what Naraku had planned. She still hadn't forgotten all the damage he'd done the last time he'd sneaked down to Earth. Why Father Universe and Mother Earth still keep him in Ecclesia is beyond her comprehension.  
  
Opening the window to her room, Kagome gazed at her own kingdom, wondering how everything is faring up there. Gazing slightly down below, she caught Sesshoumaru walking into the forest, his aura shimmering silver around him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was hard for him to stay in slumber, when he knew his territory is in danger. Frowning slightly, he briefly glanced up at the moon before returning his walk.  
  
Passing through the woods he had grown up with, he headed straight for the cave, which he had his prophecy told. The cave he'd avoided since his mother's disappearance.  
  
Passing through the trees in an almost hypnotic state, he failed to sense Kagome's aura behind him, following his every step.  
  
Stepping into the cave, all the memories of that day came rushing back to him, almost unwanted.  
  
You two are never to meet again.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
The soft voice snapped Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts, and caused him to whirl around in a slapdash motion. His hands loosened, however, when he caught sight of Kagome behind him, a blue flower in her hands.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Even this late at night, his eyes betrayed none of the youkai lord's emotions. Kagome eyed him, curiosity in her features, as she stepped into the cave. "Following you."  
  
The Demon Lord growled his displeasure of being followed. Before he can snap out a retort, however, Kagome handed him the flower. "Stop looking so glum." Was her way of explaining, as he accepted the flower with surprise.  
  
She walked out of the cave and into the forest then, with Sesshoumaru hot on her heels. He glanced at the flower curiously. Rin had never given him one of these before. Its golden silver petals glowed in the moonlight, giving it a serene appearance.  
  
Kagome settled herself down onto a nearby tree, and looked up at his form. "So, why are you out so late? If you don't mind my asking."  
  
Twirling the flower between his index and thumb, Sesshoumaru sat a few feet away from her. "What type is this?" He asked, holding out the golden flower in his grip.  
  
"Oh, that? Its called 'Remember Me.' It only opens its petals from the light of the moon." Kagome plucked a few more flowers from the ground, and placed it by her gown. They were beautiful. "You still haven't answered my question, Sesshou-kun*. Why are you out so late?"  
  
"I do not explain my actions to anyone." Though his heart was strangely hammering from what Kagome had called him. Were they friends now?  
  
Kagome nodded and turned her gaze up at the night sky instead. She hadn't really expected him to answer her question. "I suppose you don't."  
  
"What do you suppose they're doing up there?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his gaze over to her once again. "How should I know? I am many things, but a God is one of the few things I am not."  
  
Kagome gave no reply from this, but simply considered what he had just said. "My greatest friend, Sango, had asked me not to leave, fearing the wrath of my parents.  
  
"But I told her I'm willing to face it."  
  
Kagome knew Sesshoumaru was staring at her, but she refused to look into his golden eyes. Eyes that are the same shade as the Remember Me. "Why?" he finally asked, seeing that she would not meet his gaze.  
  
Her sea gray eyes disappeared behind their lids all together. Her eyes closed, she remembered clearly the reply she had given. "I'm willing to face them-if I find love."  
  
"You don't explain your actions, Sess, just as I don't explain mine." Kagome stood, the flowers held tightly in her grasp. "And I really think we should head back."  
  
The Lord nodded, and led the way back. Once again, the goddess followed, a single thought ringing again and again in her head.  
  
I want to find love. But how do I know if I have found it already or not, when I have never know just what love is? 


	5. Beginning of the Legendary War

Chapter Five: Beginning of the Legendary War  
  
"Just follow my plan, boys, and the Western Lands shall soon be yours to keep." Kagura said, voice as cold as ice and soft as velvet. "You do want it, do you not?"  
  
The stupid ogres nodded their heads quickly, bouncing them up and down. Kagura jeered inside, seeing how dense and weak they are. It's a wonder they had kept the Northern parts of the world for so very long.  
  
Maybe they had a bit more brains, they wouldn't have been so easily manipulated by Naraku. But then, who was she to talk? Was she not under his command as well? "Good." She said instead, revealing none of the thoughts churning inside her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Rin wants to go picking flowers again today!" The little girl said, bouncing up and down, her dark messy hair flying behind her. "Please, please Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Jaken grumbled beside her, wondering why Lord Sesshoumaru had suddenly called on him to watched over the annoying child again. "I swear, this good-for-naught child is out to make my life miserable." The youkai muttered to himself, tugging his staff of two heads along.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Sesshoumaru heard, and whacked his head with his knuckle. Jaken, who had fainted from the shock of the blow, didn't see a large bump rising out of his forehead.  
  
"You should be more gentle with your servants, Sesshou-kun." Kagome said, though she couldn't suppress a laugh.  
  
For some reason, Sesshoumaru wanted to smack Jaken again, just to see Kagome laugh. He grunted, to show he heard but could not care less.  
  
Rin, smiling and laughing the entire way, ran ahead of her two watchers, and disappeared behind two sloping trees. Kagome smiled, delighted to see the little girl so happy. But, before she can savor the feeling, a loud scream rang through the air, striking Kagome out of her blissful happiness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It required no communication, whatsoever. Kagome and Sesshoumaru just started forward, worried over what might have happened to the little girl; the little girl they'd let out of their sight for only several minutes.  
  
Dashing into the meadow, Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of all the demons before her. how they managed to hide their ki while there are so many of them, and so close together, she will never know.  
  
Dangling by a large mountain demon, ready to devour her alive, laid Rin. Her eyes betrayed her fright, but she stopped trembling when she caught sight of Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-Oneesan.  
  
They would save her in no time at all.  
  
Kagome, however, was unsure of how to get Rin away before the fighting began. "Kagura."  
  
The goddess' head snapped up, when she heard Sesshoumaru utter that name. Following his eyes, she caught sight of the chaotic subject floating on her feather high up in the sky. The swarm of insect surrounded her, keeping everything in their sight for Naraku's eyes.  
  
Kagura sneered, when she saw that Kagome had spotted her. "Losing your touch?" she called down, using the winds around them to carry her voice to Kagome's ears.  
  
Now everything made sense. Kagura had used her winds to trap the ki from escaping the meadow, rendering Kagome and Sesshoumaru unable to sense the demonic ki.  
  
There was no time to be wasted. Dashing forward, Sesshoumaru seized Rin before any youkai could react, and thrust her to Kagome. "Keep her safe." Was his order, before running into the thick of the battle.  
  
Bristling from that rash demand, Kagome found Rin clutching at her gown tightly, refusing to let go. "Please, Oneesan?" she begged, turning her large eyes up towards her.  
  
Kagome frowned, but succumbed to the pleading eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru found himself surrounded by the hundredths of demons. There's no way he could be able to fight them all without obtaining a single scratch. But there's no time to worry about that for now.  
  
Dashing all thoughts but his fighting instincts out of his mind, then thrust himself into the fight. His katana flashed brightly against the sun, as he slain yet another demon.  
  
The bear demon never had a chance. It wad dead before it ever hit the ground. Turning his attention to the other demons around him, he realized this was not going to work.  
  
Flying high up into the air, he sniffed the air for the scent. Catching the smell of his ultimate attack, he lunged down, and let loose "Dokkasou". The powerful swing of his sword let loose a series of wind, thrusting the demons' ki back towards them.  
  
Not realizing that they'd been played like a fool, they were all torn to pieces before they even realized they'd been sent to the depths of hell.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagura watched with something like satisfaction bubbling inside her. She'd sensed that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be that easy to polish off, and indeed she was right.  
  
Still, that weapon of his might prove to be dangerous. Eventually, Naraku would call on her to fight him, and she'd have to be careful of his blade.  
  
Plastering a frown onto her face, she flew off into the North to report to Naraku what had happened.  
  
Not that he didn't already know.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes were widened in amazement as Sesshoumaru returned to them. That attack he had used had destroyed a hundred demons with a single swing.  
  
She frowned, however, when she caught sight of his blood dripping off her arm. During the battle, he had somehow been sliced. Reaching for the wound, she gingerly placed a finger on it, preventing the blood from spurting forth. "Let me bandage this."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the goddess before him as she worked to stop his flow of blood. Using leaves, she weaved them into bandages with her power, and placed nearby herbs she'd found to .  
  
Her touch was gentle, as she wound the wound together. "There." She said, smiling up at him.  
  
"Thank you." Sesshoumaru said. And very much to Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's surprise, he gave her a small, but genuine, smile.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rin ran off in search for the palace healer the moment they returned to the castle. She's quite sure that Kagome's a great healer, but still, she'd prefer someone else to reassure her that her hero is alright.  
  
Sesshoumaru's personal healer came running from Rin's summons, her bag of medicinal herbs already in hands. "Ogenki desuka*, Sesshoumaru- sama?" She asked, when she reached him.  
  
Kagome momentarily wanted to scowl from annoyance. Did they think her herbal skills to be that incompetent?  
  
"I am alright, Raven."  
  
The Raven character, however, frowned and reached for his arm all the same. "Allow me to examine it, my Lord." She suggested.  
  
Stiffling a sigh, Sesshoumaru relented. He caught the scent of Kagome and found annoyance laced in with her scent. Smirking inwardly, he wondered briefly if she was jealous. Then wondered why he was so pleased about that thought.  
  
Growling slightly from his confusion, he surprised Raven out of her work. "I have applied nothing, my lord." She protested, thinking she was the one causing his growl.  
  
"It is not you. Resume your examination."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't notice Raven re-bandaging his wounds. Nor did he realize that his cuts are almost healed, despite the fact that they'd been really deep cuts.  
  
Never had he experience such disturbing emotions before in his entire life. He glanced briefly over at Kagome, who was pointly ignoring him. He had not been wrong before: She was annoyed at him.  
  
But, for what reason?  
  
"You're wounds were very thoroughly treated, my lord." Raven finally said, standing up once again. She looked over at Kagome. "My lady has a very vast experience with herbs, I see."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Raven."  
  
Amusement almost caused Sesshoumaru to smile once again. 


	6. What Spell Have You Cast Over Me?

Chapter Six: What Spell Has She Cast Over Me?  
  
Sesshoumaru called on for a meeting with Lord Cinga, leader of the Southern Lands. He arrived in a huff of magnificence, with his golden mane and body.  
  
As the last remaining royal lion youkai left in the world, Cinga had long established his name in the Youkai world. The demon lord proved to be nothing like the Western Lord, however, when he came through the door, a friendly smile lit upon his face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" He greeted happily, a hint of a roar in his majestic voice. "It's been a long time since we've talked, no?"  
  
"Not so long." Sesshoumaru replied, voice still as emotionless and cold as ever.  
  
"I see you have not changed." Cinga remarked dryly, though his smile didn't lessen.  
  
"As you can see."  
  
Kagome, who had been called upon by Sesshoumaru, wondered if she should stop this childish bickering. Her thoughts proved to be unnecessary, however, when Cinga caught sight of her behind Sesshoumaru. "My holy Aslan!" He cried, naming his God, the God of All Feline.  
  
Kagome smiled, liking his greeting. "Hello, Lord Cinga. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"And what would my Lady's name be?" Cinga asked, extending a hand over to hers and gently kissed it.  
  
Kagome grinned once again. "I am Kagome, a guest to the Western castle." She wanted to laugh once again, when she saw the envious look Cinga threw over to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, however, remained impassive.  
  
"I had called you here for reasons other than gawk at my guest, Cinga." Sesshoumaru stated, looking over at Cinga with slightly raised eyebrows. "And I would most appreciate it if you let loose her hand."  
  
"Of course, of course." The merry lord said. With a great deal of reluctance, he let loose Kagome's hand, and returned his attention back to Sesshoumaru. "So, Sesshoumaru, why did you call me here, if not to show off your beautiful guest?"  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to snarl and growl whenever Cinga complimented Kagome, but cannot-for the life of him-find out why. Pushing all thoughts out of his mind, he turned to Cinga diplomatically.  
  
"Please, Cinga, have a seat." He said, pointing to a chair across from Kagome. He nodded his head over at Kagome, who settled down next to the Western Lord.  
  
"If you shall recall, Cinga, the Western Lands and the Southern Lands have created an alliance around the last Century." Sesshoumaru began. "We have agreed to come to the other's aid, if help is called upon. Am I correct?"  
  
"Of course, of course."  
  
"Then, am I wrong in expecting the aid of the Southern territories? My kingdom is currently under attack of the Northern Lands. There is a new force behind those oni*. They are not as dense as they were before anymore.  
  
"Furthermore, they have broken youkai law, and had betrayed a land agreement. They have attacked another territory without provocation. The Eastern Realm has already agreed to come to their aid. This shall become a war between all the Lands. Will you assist me?"  
  
Cinga settled down onto his plush chair. Stroking the silk on his armrest, he thought hard. It was true. Sesshoumaru's and Cinga's parents had created an alliance with each other, stating they'd come to each other's aid. They were bonded together by this alliance along with youkai law.  
  
But, if what Sesshoumaru said is true, they have the Eastern Lands on their tail, and some unknown enemy. "Do you have any information on this new benefactor of the Northern Lands?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head at Kagome, and she sat up. "This is where I come in, Cinga." She said smoothly. All traces of the playful persona from before vanished, as she leaned forward.  
  
"I did not mention before. I am Kagome, the Lunar Goddess, and firstborn to InuTaisho-sama, Father Universe, and Higurashi-hime, Mother Earth.  
  
"Naraku is the God of Chaos, and he has come to Earth for me. However, it is against his nature not to cause havoc where he stands. And so, he has created another war for the youkai.  
  
"Naraku is not one to be underestimated. His brain is that of a scheming mastermind. He can plan all the events that are to come, even before they can happen. He can manipulate anyone to his benefit, and would do so ruthlessly."  
  
Cinga frowned. This did not sound good. "A God?" he asked again, just in case he had heard wrong. "A God?"  
  
"Are you afraid?" Kagome asked, smiling slightly.  
  
Cinga frowned, and straightened his spine. "I, Lord Cinga of the Southern Lands, am not afraid of anyone."  
  
"Then you agree to come to the aid of my kingdom?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"What powers does this Naraku have?" Cinga asked, veering off the question.  
  
"His main power is the influence on chaos." Kagome sighed, and added, "But he has the ability to create enmity among friends so great, it would be hard to trust anyone but yourself."  
  
Pointing his golden eyes towards for heaven, Cinga was momentarily lost in thoughts. Then, he snapped back, and faced the two before him. "Of course I will come to your aid, Sesshoumaru." He said, some of that humor returning to his voice. "It is called upon by the Southern Land's honor and dignity. I shall have a force of 150,000 ready for your by one moon's cycle. Is that to your liking?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood, and clasped Cinga's hand. "That is very much to my convenience, Lord Cinga." He said.  
  
"Well then, I must be going, if I am to prepare for a war." The majestic lion said. "May fortune be on our side." Were his last words, before he swept off in a flourish of gold and scarlet.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru, after the conference they had with Cinga. "Would he be of much assistance?" she asked. "I could sense his dread even from where I was sitting."  
  
"Cinga is a fierce leader, and would more likely be worry over his people rather than for himself." Sesshoumaru replied. He walked out of his castle, thoughts and battle strategies bubbling inside his mind.  
  
Kagome followed him to his room. "Well, Sesshou-kun," she said, "what can I do to help?"  
  
The demon lord stopped in his tracks the moment she said that. "What?"  
  
"How can I help?" She repeatd, looking up at him with confused eyes. "I mean, you didn't think I would just let you two fight Naraku alone, did you?"  
  
"You are not joining this war." The Demon replied flatly, finality clear in his voice. "This does not concern you."  
  
"On the contrary," the goddess replied. "This war started because of me." And my selfish acts.  
  
She looked up at him with eyes so large and beautiful, Sesshoumaru found his heart give an extra thump. "No."  
  
"Sesshou-kun, understand. This war started because of me. How would you feel if you started a war, and didn't help stop it?"  
  
"You will not be stopping it." He replied, looking down at her. "You will be helping me fight in it."  
  
"I have a right to be in any battle I wish."  
  
"No. Not while I am still alive. You will not get hurt over such silly wars."  
  
"Then shall I help Naraku and his side?"  
  
It was a nonchalant question, but one that caused Seshoumaru to loose his control. The control he had thought he had perfected. Really, why does Kagome have these affects on him?  
  
He grabbed her hands and growled at her angrily. "That is ridiculous!"  
  
Kagome grinned triumphantly. "Then that means I can join the war, right?"  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to growl and snarl until she understood what she was doing to him. Never had he been so frustrated! What if she got hurt? How will he heal a goddess?  
  
His expression never betray his emotion. But this time, this protective, possessive feeling he has over Kagome, wanted to present itself to her. To make her understand why he didn't want her in the war.  
  
Really, what spell has she cast over him?  
  
"I'm not an incapable fighter, you know." Kagome suddenly stated. "I can take care of myself in a war, so I won't be a hindrance to you."  
  
"That is not what I am concerned over."  
  
"Than what is it?!" Kagome cried, some of her own frustration surfacing. "Why can't I be a part of your team? I want to fight Naraku! I want him to return to heaven before he can create more havoc! I DON'T WANT YOU ALL TO DIE OVER THIS!"  
  
It was desperate plea, but all of Kagome's years of training over her own restrain seemed to be useless over this. She wanted to cry. But she can't.  
  
She's the Lunar Goddess. Ever since she'd first been brought to Ecclesia, her parents had told her never to shed a single tear. Mother Earth and Father Universe had her trained until she can endure pain like no others.  
  
She cannot cry.  
  
She won't.  
  
Turning sharply on her heels, Kagome made a dash out of the room before the final straws of her control were lost. There's no way she'd let anyone see her loose control. What an embarrassment to her parents.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared after her, sadness sketched over his face. He wanted to go to her, to comfort her, to make her understand he can't bring himself to allow her to fight.  
  
He knew she's an amazing fighter. That battle against Kagura had proved that. He didn't want her hurt. But more importantly.  
  
He didn't want to see this Naraku take her from him. To bring her back to heaven, where he will never see her again.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. Why is this happening? What spell has she cast over me? 


	7. A Message From Higurashihime

Chapter Seven: A Message From Higurashi-hime  
  
Kagome tore a flower from its roots, as she gazed gloomily at it. The Remember Me shone brightly in the night. It was almost as beautiful as the one she had given Sesshoumaru.  
  
After her argument with Sesshoumaru, she had ran out of his castle, and to his garden. It was where she feels the most comfortable here on Earth. It was where she had first played with Rin. But more so because it was where Sesshoumaru had first opened up to her.  
  
She gazed up into the night sky, wishing her mother was here to guide her. But, her mother is probably more furious with her than anything. Why would she come to her aid now?  
  
"Now why would you go and think such ridiculous thoughts, my daughter?"  
  
Kagome's mouth snapped open momentarily, before shutting just as abruptly. Her mother's voice resonated in the night's air currents. Even in her saddened stated, she felt peace coursing over her.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Why are you so upset, darling?"  
  
Kagome gazed up into the night sky, hands held tightly by her heart. "Are you and Father angry with me?"  
  
"You have broken divine law, Kagome. But we understand. There is no way you would be able to stay in heaven. Your nature and your destiny called for you to descend upon Earth. I just wish it did not have to be my firstborn daughter."  
  
"My destiny?"  
  
"I cannot reveal all, Kagome. It is against the Laws of the Fates. But I am allowed to guide you through all the hardship, my darling."  
  
"Why did you send Naraku, Mother?" Kagome asked. "Anyone could have brought me up back to heaven. Why Naraku?"  
  
"Because he volunteered. But mainly, it is in the stars for him to return to Earth during this time. He has an important role to play, Kagome."  
  
"What? Create another war?"  
  
"The Legendary War, in fact."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"My sweet, how do you feel for that mortal youkai?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "Feel? What are you talking about, Okaasan?"  
  
"I've been watching darling. And I can see the continuous growth of your affection for him. Have you found your love at last?"  
  
"My love! Please! He's arrogant, cold, and refuse to allow me to do what I wish! How can he ever be the one I love?"  
  
"And yet, the reason you wish to go into this war, risking your life, is to make sure he stays alive?"  
  
Kagome frowned. Her mother had seen into her heart. "I do not want anyone to be killed."  
  
"Then why not just go to Naraku, and return home with him? There will be no war once Naraku is gone."  
  
Kagome frowned again. Her heart had thumped when Higurashi-hime had suggested that she return home.  
  
Maybe her mother had seen Kagome's reaction, and had smile for the night suddenly seemed warmer and filled with understanding.  
  
"Listen to your heart, my sweet daughter. This can be the most important decision in your life."  
  
Then, before Kagome even had time to answer, a breezy kiss touched itself lightly over to Kagome's forehead. The phantom of her mother's voice could be heard, "Choose well, my darling."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome returned to her room, thoughts churning inside her mind. Just what had her mother mean? Choose well? Choose what? What does the fates have to do with her being on Earth?  
  
This is too much. How should she find love? Does she love Sesshoumaru? Is that why she want to enter this war?  
  
A knock sounded on her door. Getting out of bed, Kagome approached it, knowing already who's at the other side.  
  
Sure enough, Sesshoumaru gazed down at her with his breathless golden eyes. All anger melted away, as Kagome drowned in his amber depths, sure she would never surface again.  
  
"I've decided," Sesshoumaru began, looking intently down at her. "that you may join if you wish. It shall be your choice."  
  
The Lunar Goddess breathed. "Thank you, Sesshou-kun."  
  
Nodding grimly, he turned to leave. Before he could take his second step, however, he found an extra pair of hands encircling themselves around his waist.  
  
"I'll be careful, Sesshoumaru." Kagome breathed behind him, cheek against his back. "And I won't be a hindrance."  
  
"I know."  
  
Gently, he slipped from her grip, and disappeared back into the darkness of the night.  
  
Author's Corner  
  
A real short chapter, I know. *shrug*  
  
What can I say? I'm a lazy bum, and one that's not afraid to admit it. ^_^ but, hey, least I update every week, right?  
  
Oh, yea, I'd like people to know that I've a new editor, and I'll have her update my things soon. I'd have let her update my stuff so far, 'cept, well, I'm not done with it yet.  
  
My old editor, Mi Ling, is going to college, and I don't feel right burdening her with my horrible grammar. So. . . *shrug*  
  
Gotta keep it short! Mom currently calling for dinner! Bye! 


	8. The First Drop of Tear

Chapter Eight: The First Drop of Tear  
  
The troops were ready. The entire Western and Southern army were poised, ready to begin their attack. Tension was so thick in the air, one could have been able to slice it with a sword.  
  
Kagome stood with Sesshoumaru and Cinga. Her hair ruffled in the wind, and she eyed their opponent readily.  
  
The Northern ogres and the Eastern Land's wolves were just as impassive and impressive. Their weaponry was similar to those of the ones that the Western and Southern Lands have. Standing before them, dressed in a kimono of blue black, stood Naraku. Beside him on the right was Kagura. And to his left stood Kanna.  
  
The sight of the chaotic subject unnerved everyone. She appeared fragile but her eyes were blank, and her face was stoic. If one could probe her soul, they would find nothing but emptiness-no happiness, no pain. She is even more chaotic than Kagura, for she had been Naraku's first creation.  
  
Naraku smirked over at Kagome. "Ready, my love?"  
  
"You have no business calling me that." Kagome replied loftily, completely at ease with everything.  
  
And so the battle began.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome wanted to hurl something. Never had she seen more damage. The battle was hurting both sides. The casualty rates rose higher and higher as each day passed.  
  
Months and months have come and gone, leaving behind them a trail of ruin. Humans were afraid to step aside from their home, fear for the fact that they might be caught in the middle of the warring demon lords.  
  
Fear and tension were everywhere, corrupting everything in its wake. Suspicion and enmity began to grow, as more and more spies were uncovered from both sides.  
  
Really, why had the fates called on this? What good could possibly come out of all this destruction?  
  
"M'lady!" Jaken dashed into her tent, breathing heavily. He plopped himself down onto the floor, and managed a feeble bow.  
  
"Enough of that, Jaken." Kagome cried, anxiety clear on her voice. She had just returned from defending her camp. Her gown had been changed into the attire a miko* would have worn. White on top, with flowing sleeves, the lower half was tied securely with a sash, before splitting into two to form baggy pant-like dresses.  
  
"What news do you bring?"  
  
"It's m'lord, Lady Kagome!" Jaken cried, eyes opened wide from fear for his master. "He has been injured in battle!"  
  
Something like fear clogged Kagome's throat, as she ran out of her tent. Her long raven black hair flashed behind her, as she ran into the infirmary. The moment she caught sight of him, she wished with all her heart that she never descended on Earth.  
  
He was a mess. Covered from head to toe was blood of the other demons and his own. His face was paler than usual, and lips were turning a deathly shade of blue. His eyes were blank, unseeing, and all around him were mourners. He was breathing heavily, as he struggled to catch the oxygen molecules and bring them to his lungs. Rin was among them. She came running over the minute she caught sight of Kagome. Sobbing into her kimono, Rin clung tightly to Kagome.  
  
Cinga came over, and, for the first time looking heavyhearted in all the months she had known him. "The healers say he won't make it past the night."  
  
It was only a sentence. But whoever it was that said, "Words can sometimes be more powerful than swords," really knew what they were talking about. Kagome felt as though someone had hit her over the head and stomach. Pain sprang from her heart, and numbed every muscle in her body.  
  
Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru, unaware that Cinga had shooed everyone out of the room, and gently took Rin into his arms. After looking at her for a few seconds, he closed the flap to the tent.  
  
He really was pale.  
  
"Sesshou-kun." He didn't respond, and Kagome like a part of her was dying along with him. "Sesshoumaru."  
  
Unconsciously, the goddess fiddled with her necklace once again. It shone brightly in the afternoon sun. How ironic that Sesshoumaru is to die in such a bright, sunny day. Would she ever find sunny days to be cheerful again? Suddenly, her mind clicked together, and she blinked.  
  
She looked down at the necklace she wore. Her immortality necklace. The necklace Father Universe and Mother Earth had given her.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
"Take this token, my daughter." Her father had said, when she took in the responsibilities as the moon goddess. "And keep it at your heart."  
  
Higurashi-hime had smiled a beautiful smile that lit up the entire Earth. "This necklace holds your immortality, Kagome, until you are ready to attain it into your soul."  
  
"What?" The young goddess screwed up her face in confusion. "What does that mean, mother?"  
  
"Never mind." InuTaisho had said. "This necklace can heal any sickness and bring back those who are close to death's door. But at a price, my daughter.  
  
"If you give up your necklace, before your have attained your eternal life, you shall become mortal. Your immortality will break free of their confinements, and it shall scatter to the winds."  
  
"Then I'll hold it forever around my neck." Kagome vowed, clutching her gift tightly in her hands. "I won't ever allow another to even lay a finger on it."  
  
Kagome didn't understand why her parents smiled at her then. Such a sad smile.  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
Kagome looked down at her necklace, then looked at the mortal lying before her. Each passing second brings to him more pain. Each second brings him more suffering.  
  
"I won't ever allow another to lay even a finger on it."  
  
Kagome thought of her parent's reaction then. They knew. The fates had told them what I would do.  
  
Trembling a bit, fearing what would become of her without her necklace around her neck, she laid it gently onto Sesshoumaru's palm. The necklace dimmed as it left Kagome's grip.  
  
Words bubbled inside the goddess and burst out of her mouth. "With my immortality I give to thee, with my powers I bring forth to thee. Heal this man, my eternal life, and bring him back from the doors of hell."  
  
A bright flash of orange, silver flashed into the tent.  
  
Shielding her eyes tightly from the bright flashes of light, Kagome felt as though her entire soul is breaking. Never has she felt so painful in her entire life.  
  
Opening her eyes a crack, she saw her own life force bringing Sesshoumaru back. Slowly, his skin retained their usual complexion. His eyes broke free of their glassy state, and closed themselves gently.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome."  
  
And Kagome the Lunar Goddess, firstborn to InuTaisho-sama, Father Universe, and Higurashi-hime, Mother Earth felt a teardrop form for the first time in her life.  
  
It dripped off her cheek, and transformed into a gorgeous silver, golden pearl before it reached the ground.  
  
Clink!  
  
Kagome smiled. "So, I have finally found love."  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Whew! Another update done! Originally, I was going to have my friend edit this, but, then, Mi Ling said she's gonna edit this last one for me, so, next time my friend! (Not that I'm all that sure you WANT to edit my things anyways.)  
  
As most of you can tell, the story's winding down now, almost closing in. Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted, and I WILL be posting up a new story as soon as possible. Name will be given at a later date.  
  
Please DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW and Ja ne! ^_^ 


	9. The Beginning of the End

Chapter Nine: The Beginning of the End  
  
It was hard to explain what had happened fully with words. One can only imagine how surprised everyone was when Sesshoumaru returned to full health so quickly.  
  
Rejoice was brought to a quick end, however, when they found that all traces of Kagome disappeared overnight. Not a single hint of her had been left. It was as though she had scattered into the night.  
  
Only one thing remained. Sesshoumaru had woken up the next morning, all wounds healed, and had found the most unusual of pearl on the table next to him. It was laid upon a single white sheet of paper.  
  
Written on it were four words. "Tears of the Moon."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku had returned to Ecclesia soon after the summons of Father Universe and Mother Earth. The Legendary War broke out after his departure. In history, however, he was forever remembered as Adolf the Destruction.  
  
Over the years, Sesshoumaru never forgot the night Kagome had saved him. He knew something had happened that night. He remembered vaguely her giving him something to hold, and her bittersweet smile.  
  
Just like the one his mother had given him.  
  
He supposed he should have recognized the signs. How ironic, that he had vowed to never allow another to enter his heart. And yet, he didn't even recognize the signs when another has already caught his heart into her own, and have taken it with her-wherever she is now.  
  
He supposed she must have returned to heaven, for all traces of her had disappeared. He didn't even send troops for her search, for he knew they'd never find her if she didn't want to be found.  
  
It was like his mother's disappearance all over again. Finally, the entire prophecy made sense to him.  
  
i"His marking and his destiny shall mirror one another."i  
  
He's doomed all his life, never to forget the goddess that had captured his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Winters after winters passed, and still Sesshoumaru never forgot Kagome. He treasured the teardrop that now lay around his neck. He never went out to find himself a lady of his own. His memory was filled with Kagome's smile, her anger, her laughter.  
  
All of her were treasured, and never forgotten. He saw the now adolescent Rin greet some of her friends. She has turned into a remarkably beautiful young lady. Her love for life was just as exuberant as it was when she was a young child. Even though she is now almost fifteen, Rin had managed to hold on to her innocence. Boys hang onto her every word, enchanted by her charms and love for her surrounding. Girls find her fun and entertaining.  
  
Even Jaken had finally agreed that she was beautiful, and is now "not as much of the bratty kid as she was once." Of course, that might be largely due to the fact that she is now able to defend herself, so he does not have to watch over her that often any longer.  
  
Whatever the reason, Rin has grown up.  
  
Sesshoumaru wandered into the garden. The garden that Kagome had loved so much in her stays on Earth. Looking up into the sky, he wondered what happened to her. Surely, she is up there somewhere.  
  
"You are the most dense of demons I have ever met in my entire lifetime." A deep rumbling voice roared.  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts like a cannon, Sesshoumaru whipped around. "Who is there?"  
  
"Do you think Kagome is in Ecclesia right now, Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands?" It asked instead.  
  
"Where are you? I cannot see you."  
  
"Of course you cannot." It replied loftily, a hint of iciness laced in with it. "You are still nothing but a mortal. I, however, am InuTaisho. I do suppose you have heard of me from my daughter?"  
  
Sesshoumaru swallowed from the reference of Kagome from this god. "How is she? And what did she mean by 'Tears of the Moon'? Is she alright up there?"  
  
"My daughter? She is not here in Ecclesia."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Amusement could be heard now, as a low chuckle rumbled through the mountainous lands. "Why are you so surprised, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
The Demon Lord growled. It was totally against his principle to loose control like that. "Then why did Naraku disappear?"  
  
"He has fulfilled his part on Earth. Further, he has created enough damage. It took my brethren quite some time to sort through all the damage that has been caused in that war as it was."  
  
Sesshoumaru's heart was pounding. If Kagome's not in Ecclesia, then that means she must still be here on Earth.  
  
"I do hope you now know what you must do, Sesshoumaru." InuTaisho said. "I will not have my daughter hurt after all she has done."  
  
Excitement was bubbling inside him. Clutching the teardrop tightly against his palm, he bowed quickly and formed his cloud of fluff. There's no time to be wasted. Kagome has already been alone for all this time.  
  
The mountains rumbled again. "She has really chosen a well young whelp." Father Universe laughed.  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Yuki: Gomen! Gomen! Sorry for that LONG wait! FF.net was put to hold because I had a bunch of test I needed to study for! I'm VERY sorry! Gomen! Gomen nasai!!! ^^*  
  
Hachi (doggy form currently): *scratch* I'm sorry as well, I guess I didn't nag her enough.  
  
Yuki: *glare* So, then, I've decided to answer reviews, because I don't feel like ignoring all my viewers. I feel so TOUCHED! ^^  
  
~* Fanfiction Responses *~  
  
bFluffyLuv:b *sniff* Thanks, for reviewing! Sorry this chapter took so long to update!  
  
bKagome-the-Halfbreed:b ^^ lol. Now you know!  
  
bValarSpawn:b Aww! That just reached me right HERE!!! *thumps heart* Thanks a bunch for reviewing! _0  
  
bTsuki Yume:b Thankee! I tend to write AU fics a lot. I have a few stories brewing and that I'm working on. Hope you'll keep an eye out for them!  
  
bYoukai Yume:b Glad you enjoyed it! Your opinion counts a whole bunch to me (considering you're one of my fav authors)! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
bDragonRae:b mMm! Yea, she's mortal now. Such sadness. . .*sniff* Anyways, I want to thank you for reviewing so faithfully!  
  
bSenileFool;):b O_o I made someone CRY!!!!!! WOW!!!! *frown* Wait, I don't think I should be flattered by that. . .  
  
~* End *~  
  
Anyway, this story is winding down, as was said, and the next chapter WILL be the last. Once Tears of the Moon is finished, I'll be working on a new fanfic called "Heart of the Sea." Information will be given on a later date! Just remember to keep an eye out for it!! 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"You should be fine now." Kagome smiled at the old man before her.  
  
"Thank you so much, Lady Kagome." He bowed to her, holding his bandaged arm close to his chest. After two more bows, he left her and walked over to his family.  
  
"Kagome oneesan!" an adorable voice greeted brightly.  
  
For just a moment, Kagome's thoughts jumped back to the young girl who had called her the exact same thing so many years ago. Then, smiling slightly, she realized how ridiculous that notion is. Rin, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Cinga. All of them is just part of her memory now.  
  
"Oneesan?"  
  
Turning slightly, Kagome saw a beautiful girl standing at the edge of the village. Her hair was long enough to brush her waist. Surprisingly, tied on her head were beautiful flowers that were real. Her face shone with a brilliant glow. Her clothing were made from the finest silk money can buy. On her hands was a bow and a quiver of arrows.  
  
"Hello." The goddess smiled. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Oneesan is just as beautiful as she was almost nine years ago!" The girl smiled. She ran over, and gave Kagome a huge hug. "Rin has missed you, oneesan!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, when she heard what the girl had called herself. "Rin?"  
  
"I'm Rin, Kagome oneesan!" The girl laughed, smiling brightly up at her. "We all thought you've returned to heaven!"  
  
This girl seemed to always bring Kagome to a state of speechlessness. "I.I.we?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama and myself, oneesan!!"  
  
Kagome's eyes whipped over to the village's edge again. there, standing calmly before her was Sesshoumaru. He was still as impassive and stoic before. But now, his eyes shone with something brightly lit inside them.  
  
It was enough to make her melt.  
  
Her bones suddenly feel like eels. They weren't enough to hold her up. Plopping down on her steps, she never took her eyes away from him, just as he never took his eyes off hers. It was as though they were meeting in the forest that first time again.  
  
Rin saw this. Smiling slightly, she withdrew herself from Kagome. "I'll be back, oneesan." She leaned close to her ear, and whispered, "He's really missed you, oneesan."  
  
Then, they were left alone with each other.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Kagome pour tea for them both. Even though all these years had passed, she looked not a single day older. But then, she's a goddess. She's got eternal life.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru began. "I." But, now that he sees her before him again, all the things he had planned to say to her fled his mind. No words can describe what was going on inside his heart.  
  
"How have you been, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, smiling at him, but not quite meeting her eyes.  
  
"Oh, we have been fine. The lands are prospering. Now that Naraku is gone, the lands have returned to their normal states, and we have been in peace ever since. Those oni up there, of course, has been faring better ever since their new leader came about."  
  
"A new leader, huh?"  
  
"Yes. The old one had been slain by one of our men. His heir, however, is much better at keeping track of things then he had been, though." He couldn't explain this feeling. He sweating a lot in his hands, and his nerves were screaming at him to just blurt everything out. Yet, another part of him is afraid of what she might say in return to his outburst.  
  
"Oh yes, his heir. Well, would I be able to meet yours soon?" Kagome still refused to meet his eyes, but he suddenly saw to golden spheres drop and clink to the ground.  
  
Instantly, he realized where his own pearl had come from. "Tears of the Moon."  
  
He got up, and walked over to her. "Kagome," he said, placing his fingers beneath her chin, and lifted her face to his. He saw the bright sea- gray eyes stare back at him, pain visible inside them. "I do not have a heir. I am planning on making Rin my heir."  
  
"What took you, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. Clink, clink. "I've waited and waited. Why did it take you so long to come look for me?"  
  
"I had thought you had returned to heaven with Naraku." Sesshoumaru replied, looking down onto the ground. "I though my defeat had cost you to return with that chaotic creature."  
  
The goddess didn't reply immediately. Instead, she looked at the gold chain that hung around his neck, with her teardrop dangling on it. Her first tear. "I cannot return, Sesshoumaru." She saw the question in his eyes, and elaborated.  
  
"I am no longer an immortal, therefore, unable to return to my home, my kingdom. My eternal life was scattered to the winds, when I allowed it to break free of its seal."  
  
Sesshoumaru was finding this all too hard to understand. "Seal?"  
  
Kagome placed a hand on her throat, where her immortality had once hung. "My necklace."  
  
"Why did you give it up?" The Demon Lord asked, though he had a disctinct feeling why and who she had given it to. Kagome didn't reply. But her silence was enough to confirm his suspicions. "I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome looked over at him, surprised to hear such a deep degree of sorrow in his voice. "I don't regret it."  
  
"Any why not?!" The Lord cried, frustration and anger at himself bursting out. His control vanished, as he paced the room. "There must be a way for us to get it back. I'll get it back for you Kagome. Even if it means I'll disrupt heaven and hell for me to get it for you. I will."  
  
"It can't be taken back, Sesshou-kun." Kagome smiled briefly. "But I don't regret it."  
  
"And why not?!"  
  
". . . . . . "  
  
"I descended onto Earth because I wanted to find love." Kagome said. "I wanted to know what love is. What it's like to risk your own life for another." She turned her sad gray orbs toward him, and Sesshoumaru felt his heart rate starting to speed up. "I found it, Sesshoumaru, in you.  
  
"I realize you don't feel for me the same way. But I don't regret my decision. I've experienced love. I've accomplished my dream."  
  
"Who said I don't love you?"  
  
The kiss came gently and softly. But it's effects were enough to shatter even Father Universe and Mother Earth. The teardrop around Sesshoumaru's neck began to glow. The silver, golden light shimmered in the air, surrounding the two.  
  
Kagome could feel herself being lifted into the air, Sesshoumaru still holding her tight. Eyes closed, she enjoyed the feelings it gave her. It's leading her somewhere. But she didn't really care where, as long as Sesshoumaru's coming with her.  
  
Opening her eyes a crack, she found the all to familiar castle face her. InuTaisho-sama, Higurashi-hime, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha.all the Gods of heaven was there in her kingdom, standing before her castle.  
  
They smiled a welcoming smile at the two of them. "I.what happened?" the astonished goddess asked. "How did I return?" "You've obtained your immortality, Kagome." Higurashi-hime said, embracing her daughter. "I'm so glad you're back, my daughter."  
  
Sango, meanwhile, looked over at Sesshoumaru sternly. "You're a lucky guy, getting the affection of my best friend. If you hurt her ever again, buddy," she warned, jabbing him with a finger, "I swear I'll tear you apart, piece by piece." Miroku tried to calm down his other half before she bore a hole through Sesshoumaru's heart.  
  
The youkai lord, however, were completely lost. Heaven was amazing, sure, but what is he doing here? "Sesshoumaru."  
  
He whipped around, when he heard that familiar voice. InuTaisho- sama was standing beside his daughter, a necklace in his hands. "You shall become my daughter's counterpart, the God of the Moon, otherwise known as the Lunar God. Are you willing to accept?"  
  
"I," Sesshoumaru frowned. "I'm not sure I understand."  
  
"I am pretty confused as well." Kagome bore an identical frown. "I thought I gave up my immortality?"  
  
"It was your tear, darling." Higurashi-hime smiled. "It brought you back."  
  
"My tear?"  
  
"The fates told us, before you were born." Her mother said. "We knew you would descend to Earth. We were told how hard it would be for you to obtain your immortality. Your first tear held your immortality the moment it escaped its confines. The Tear of the Moon."  
  
Kagome didn't know how she should react to this turn of events. She turned to Sesshoumaru, who had now accepted his duties and gift from InuTaisho-sama.  
  
He stood by their castle, a slight smile on his face. Around his neck, still, were her golden-silver tear. "No mother." Kagome smiled. "Not the Tear. My Tears of the Moon."  
  
The End!  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Yuki: *sniff*  
  
Hachi: *pats Yuki's face* It's alright, darling, it's alright.  
  
Yuki: *goggle* Are you COMFORTING me, Hachi??  
  
Hachi: *blink* *stare* . *BLUSH!*  
  
Yuki: You WERE! Aww! How SWEET!!! *cuddle* I always knew you loved me! *smile*  
  
Hachi: *rolls eyes* You're strange, Yuki.  
  
Yuki: You're like the older brother I've never had! ^_^ Hooray! *cuddle*  
  
Hachi: I will NOT blush. ~_~  
  
Yuki: OK, since this story's over, I guess I should elaborate on the new story. Hachi helped me plan the first few chapters already...o_  
  
Name: Heart of the Sea Rating: R Summary: Cursed by a vengeful god, Kagome has long since gotten used to her nightly cycles. But, when she meets the strange with the intense eyes, could she realize her one true wish, and bring herself to confess? READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
